Master Summoner
by lunarialeviathan
Summary: What if instead of Tidus becoming Yuna's Guardian, he became a summoner himself? The fayth have finally decided to take matters into their own hands and help Tidus become the Master Summoner that he can be, and defeat Sin. May be slash! Swearing. Character Bashing! Yuna/Wakka/Jecht Bashing. There may be more as the story progresses. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is almost exactly like the beginning of the game, but I thought it was important to include. Just so you get an idea of how I portray Tidus: his thoughts and feelings-though you will get more of that next chapter. I am actually replaying the game in order to get this just right. I will try to keep this going, posting a chapter a week or two, but I am in college now so it will be difficult. I already have a pairing for Tidus in mind, and no it is not Auron. I won't say who it is so I don't ruin anything, so please don't try to sway me in anyway, but I will take your opinions and reviews into consideration.**

**Warning: Most like slash! Swearing. Character Bashing! Yuna/Wakka/Jecht Bashing. May be more as I go through the game.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Final Fantasy X._ Property of _Square Enix. _I am making no money from this; this is just for pure entertainment, mine and anyone who reads this.**

* * *

The stars were twinkling merrily in the night sky, the moon reflected in every window. Tonight was going to be exceptional, was the thought running through people's minds as they waited for their favorite blitzballers. One specific group of people were gathered at the dock, waiting for one particular bliztballer to come out of his house. They didn't have to wait long before someone yelled that their star was arriving.

A young, blond teen walked out of his door only to be accosted by females and children yelling for him to look at them. He gritted his teeth and pasted a smile on his face as he walked over to two females, one in pink and the other in purple.

"Can I have your autograph?" The one in pink asked in a high pitched voice, making the boy wince.

"Of course." The male replied, signing Tidus onto the ball, grimacing as the girl squealed.

The girl in purple held out her ball, "Good luck tonight!"

"Nothing to worry about." He arrogantly spun the ball on the tips of his fingers, then handed it back. "Oh, if I score a goal…" He leaned closer to the girls, ignoring his churning stomach, "I'll-uh-do this!" He raised his arms in a parody of a 'V'. "That will mean it was for you, okay?"

The girls giggled. The one in pink cover her face with the autographed ball as she blushed. Tidus resisted the will to flinch as he tried to stay friendly.

"What seat?" He asked.

"East block, in the front row! Fifth from the right!"

"Got it." He nodded, relieved, and walked over to the children.

"Can you sign this?" The brunette boy eagerly held out a blitzball.

"No prob!" He responded eagerly.

"Please!" Another boy, wearing a beanie, asked.

"Alrighty."

"Me too!" Another kid asked, jumping up and down.

"Take it easy." He chuckled at the children's enthusiasm.

After he signed everything from the kids, he made his way to leave. "Well, gotta go! Cheer for me!"

The kids made their way closer "…two, three! Teach us how to blitz!"

Tidus turned to the kids, right hand on his hip as he scowled down at them disapprovingly. "Hey, I got a game to play!"

"Then teach us after!" The kid with the beanie pleaded.

"Maybe tonight…um…well…" Tidus scratched the back of his head, nervously.

"You can't tonight." A boy in purple responded from behind Tidus.

"I mean…tomorrow." He nodded towards the children.

"Promise?" One kid asked.

"Promise!" Tidus gave the kids a thumb up and winked at them.

The kids dropped the balls at their feet, held their hands in front of them, circle their arms around until their hands were at their chest as though holding a sphere, and bowed. Tidus waved to everyone before making his way to towards the bridge that would lead him to the blitzball stadium.

As he walked, he looked up at one of the buildings noticing a picture of a cocky man stared back at him. He gave a 'hmph' and walked away.

'I was in a coffee shop, running away from home when I heard the news. Our hero, Jecht, gone. Vanished into thin air! My dad must have been his biggest fan. I knew how sad he'd be. Heck, we all were that day. "Zanar," I says to myself, "What are you thinking?" I went running straight back home. We sat talking 'bout Jecht all night. My dad and I never talked so much. Whoa… Didn't mean to reminisce, folks. Anyway… Ten years later, the Jecht Memorial Cup Tournament is today! The two teams that won through to the finals are… of course, the Abes from A-East, and the Duggles from C-South. I know there's a lot of people out there today to see the star of the Abes! In just one year, he's become the team's number one player! He's Jecht's blood, and the new hope of blitzball! What kind of super play will he show us today? Will we see his father's legendary shot? I don't think I'm the only one excited here, folks!'

Tidus scoffed at the radio announcements and just hurried along to the stadium before he could puke his guts out from disgust.

The entrance to the stadium was crowded with people, who, as soon as they noticed him, tried to jump him. He tried not to flinch as everyone's hands tried to touch him.

"Make way, make way!" He tried to get through without strangling and/or killing people. Was it so hard for people just to allow him to move about in peace without getting mobbed? "Coming through, sorry!" At least he was being polite... for now. "Hey, I'm gonna be late!" He tried pushing harder against the swarm. "Hey, let go of me!" He pushed some grabby woman off of him. She landed on her butt and almost got trampled by people. Tidus smirked, serves her right. He finally made it to the force-field that separated him from the crowd. He waved cheerily at them with a smirk across his face as the people groaned.

* * *

He woke up to screaming and something stabbing his stomach. He groaned and held his stomach in pain as he got up, jumping back as some guy almost barreled into him in terror. Tidus, disoriented, slowly followed the guy down the ramp and saw a familiar figure in red.

"Auron!" He ran up to the cloaked man, ignoring the pain coursing through his body. "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you." Auron briefly glanced at him before walking away, expecting Tidus to follow.

"What are you talking about?" Tidus stomped his foot in anger, regretting it immediately as the pain intensified, but followed none-the-less.

Tidus got to the bridge where he was jostled all over the place by people running in terror... in the opposite direction, where the destruction was. He scowled at them, feeling a tingling sensation. Something felt off and he noticed the child he saw from earlier standing in front of him. Tidus was about to ask what the hell the child thought he was doing standing there instead of running away, when he noticed that time seemed to be at a standstill.

"It begins." The boy said.

"Wha-"

"Don't cry."

Tidus stomped towards the boy, wanting some answers as to what the hell was going on, but time resumed like normal and the boy was gone as suddenly as he appeared. "What the...?" He searched all around more disoriented than he was before. He spotted Auron up ahead and ran after him. "Hey! Wait!" He ran in front of the older man. "Hey, not this way!" He gasped for air; playing blitzball then falling and running around were more than he could handle at the moment. He felt disoriented and his head hurt, probably a concussion.

"Look!" Auron nodded vaguely towards the right where a giant water sphere was hanging in the middle of the sky. "We call it 'Sin'."

"Sin?" Tidus just gaped at the Auron; this couldn't be happening. "What the fuck is that thing?"

And just like that...

A giant tentacle creature planted itself in the side of a building, releasing what looked like thousands of glowing blue seeds all over the place. Tidus looked back at Auron as the 'seeds' planted themselves on the bridge, opening up to show the fiends that lived inside. The seeds were actual the wings of the creatures. Tidus tried to scare them off when the fiends drew closer to him, waving his arms around like a maniac, but to no avail. He fell back next to Auron who held out a red sword for him.

"Take it." He lifted Tidus to his feet as he gripped the sword. "A gift from Jecht."

"My old man?" He gave the cloaked man a disbelieving look.

"I hope you know how to use it." Auron said as he held his own blade.

Tidus nodded as he gripped the sword in a more comfortable position.

Auron nodded towards the fiends, "These ones don't matter. We cut through."

They got through three of the Sinscales, each one dying in puffs of pyreflies in one hit. But they were soon surrounded, making it harder to traverse the bridge.

"Don't bother going after all of them. Kill the ones that matter and run." Auron attacked a Sinscale in front of him as he advised Tidus.

They ran as more Sinscales shot from the sky, blacking out the sky. The tentacle like fiend detached itself from the building, landing on the bridge with a giant crash, causing the bridge to shake beneath them.

"Get out of my town!"

"Some can't wait to die!"

Auron and Tidus were hit with Demi, weakening them further than they already were, as they drew nearer to the fiend. Auron used his Overdrive, Dragon Fang. He slammed his katana into the ground, causing red bursts of energy to hit every fiend, killing all the Sinscales and only leaving the Sinspawn Ammes-the tentacle-to be dealt with. With every hit the men dealt to the fiend, one of the glowing tentacles on it would die out. It took a while for them to defeat it, enduring the occasional Demi, but they finally succeeded. It exploded in a rainbow cloud of pyreflies, leaving behind an empty carcass.

Auron ran around it and continued along the bridge with Tidus following close behind.

"What are you laughing at, old man?" Tidus asked the picture of his father. "Auron! Let's get out of here!"

"We're expected." Was the only response he received.

"Huh?" Auron ran off leaving Tidus behind. "Give me a break, man!"

They stopped as the entire bridge in front and behind them was covered in Sinscales. They tried to fight them off but more replaced the ones that were killed.

"Hmph. This could be bad." Auron looked around and noticed a tanker collapsed on the bridge, "There knock it down!"

"What!?" Tidus yelled, staring at the other man.

"Trust me, you'll see."

The two put all their efforts into hitting the tanker, Tidus not really sure what good the thing would do them.

After a couple of hits, the tanker started to implode, knocking itself off the bridge, exploding below and causing one of the buildings to collapse onto the bridge.

"Go!" Auron looked towards Tidus and the two ran across the sinking and exploding building.

Tidus jumped as the building fully sunk with a great explosion, gripping onto the edge of the other side of the bridge. "Auron!" He shouted trying to get the other man's attention. "Auron!" He shouted again when the man didn't immediately pull him up.

"You are sure?" Auron seemed to talk to the creature known as 'Sin'. "This is it." Auron finally lifted Tidus up by the jacket, but didn't let him go. Tidus seem to float. "This is your story. It all begins here." They were both lifted into the air as the world around Tidus distorted.

* * *

**AN: Read and Review. Tell me how you liked it and what I can do to improve. This is my first fanfic and I want to know how it is going.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dream Sequence_

_-Tidus' thoughts and conversations with aeons-_

_/Anima's thoughts and conversations with Tidus and other aeons/_

"Al Bhed Language"

* * *

He woke up lying on some rumble in the middle of a body of water. He was shivering, and his teeth chattered as he gripped the rubble that he woke up on.

"Anybody there?" He asked hoping that he wasn't alone. "Auron!" Maybe Auron washed up in this place with him. "Heeey!" He yelled when there was no reply.

_-I might as well look around and see if I can't find some suitable shelter.-_ He thought gloomily as he looked around.

The water was freezing and the sky looked permanently overcast and charged with electricity; lightning flashed in the sky above him along with the booming of thunder. He found some potions for healing before making his way towards what looked like a temple. He walked along the broken walkway, collecting a Hi-Potion, before it collapse under him, sending him back into the freezing water.

He shivered before diving further down, ignoring the feeling of his limbs going numb, when he noticed giant double doors that he could enter through. Right before he reached them, three fish fiends, Sahagins, cut him off. He killed the first two easily with a slash of his sword and right when he was about to kill the third, a giant skeleton fish with glowing red lights mauled the Sahagin, spewing blood all over.

Tidus gulped knowing he wouldn't be able to defeat it but readying himself to attack anyway. He only got two hits in before deciding that he was better off just swimming away. He found an opening in the structure that he would be able to fit through and high tailed it out of there. The creature chased after him, but only succeeded in closing the hole with debris when it crashed into the side of the building.

Tidus gave a sigh of relief as he lay on the floor to catch his breath and heal his wounds. Once he was done he walked up the crumbling staircase and into the main room, noticing that it was even colder in this room then it was outside, though the temple offered much more protection from the elements.

"Cold..." He shivered, "Need...fire." He searched around the room noticing the ashes of an old camp fire. _-Now all I need is flint and tinder. -_ The first room he searched had a crumbling staircase where he found a withered banquet and another Hi-Potion. He searched another room and noticed flint in a desk drawer and then made his way back to the main room. He was about ready to light a fire when he noticed that there was one more door that he didn't go through yet. He put off starting a fire to investigate the other room, giving into his curiosity, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

The room was falling apart and looked like one wrong step would send the whole place crumbling down on him. He saw a door on the other side and made his way carefully across. There were a few instances where the whole place groaned and he held his breath in case the floor decided it didn't like him and would crumbled beneath him, sending him to his untimely death. He finally made it across and went through the door. The next room had another door across from him and six statues, three on each side. He bypassed the statues that looked like they would come alive at any moment and eat him, and went through to the next room.

It was a circular room with tapestries along the wall and a statue in the floor with a clear dome over it. _-What is that thing?-_ He shuffled closer and knelt down, rubbing his arms for warmth a few times before touching the dome. He flinched back when he felt a surge of energy, and then he was staring into the eyes of a woman. And not just any woman; he could see through her and she had glowing orbs of rainbows surrounding her. He gaped at her.

"Do you wish for my powers, Summoner?" She asked. Her voice was weary and filled with heartbreak.

"Wha-?" He continued to gape, not comprehending.

"Do you wish for my power?" She asked again.

"I don't understand." Tidus was even more confused and his head hurt. -Most definitely a concussion.-

"You are a summoner, are you not?" The woman asked patiently, looking at him with kind, yet sad eyes.

"I don't know what a summoner is, let alone what you are."

The woman stared at him for a minute judging the truthfulness of his words before nodding in understanding. "You were brought here by Sin, weren't you?"

Tidus nodded and jumped right into the story of the events that happened to cause him to appear in the ruins. He didn't even think of the strangeness of the situation he was in or the fact that he was talking to a stranger. It took him awhile, but when he was done, he looked expectantly at the ghost-like woman for an explanation.

"This is Baaj Temple, my home when I was human. I am a fayth, one who willingly gives up their soul while living and it was put in the statue before you." She pointed towards the dome and statue. "I did this so that other's may use my powers. Summoners are those with a high concentration of magic who have been taught the art of summoning. Only a few are able to use the power of the fayths' called Aeons, a creature manifestation of the fayth that is summoned to help summoners." The woman explained.

"What exactly do summoners do?" Tidus sat more comfortably on the floor, curling his legs closer to him for warmth.

"After their training at a temple and gaining the aeon at that temple, summoners go on a pilgrimage to visit the temples to gather each of the other aeons. They become stronger through their journey in order to defeat Sin."

"That thing can actually be defeated? It's huge!"

The woman chuckle, "Yes it can be defeated, but the way things are now, it only delays it and Sin becomes stronger. There are many duties of a summoner, but not all summoners decide to beat Sin. Some end their journey early and pursue other paths where their abilities are required."

Tidus nodded and absorbed all the information. "You called me a summoner." He pointed out. "But I'm not. I don't know how to do any magic or anything like that."

"You have the ability to become a summoner, but you don't have to be one if you don't want to. The road of a summoner is dangerous and filled with hardship." She looked sadly towards Tidus. "I would advise that you think this over before deciding what you wish to do."

"If I do become a summoner, will I be able to defeat Sin?"

"There is a possibility, but not the way that summoners are currently using."

Tidus nodded before standing up, determined, "How do I become a summoner?"

The woman smile softly at him, "Usually you would start out as an apprentice either under a monk of a temple or another summoner."

Tidus' face started to fall and he clenched his fists at his side in frustration.

"But that really isn't necessary. If you accept my proposal, I will teach you all you need to know once I give you my power. I will take up space in the back of your mind and communicate telepathically to you. Although this could be uncomfortable, and you may start to forget some of your past memories."

Tidus smiled brightly. "My name's Tidus. What's your proposal?"

"My name is Anima, the Dark Aeon." She smiled. "My son, Maester Seymour Guado," Her voice gained a whispery and sad quality to it. "It is my fault for letting him become what he is." A little boy with blue hair was crying off to the side. Tidus knew he wasn't real because he could see through him. "He was always alone, half Guado, half man. I wanted to give him the strength to live by himself. And so I became a fayth. But... because I let him taste power, he began to thirst for more. He was not satisfied with my aeon. He wanted more. More power." She stared at Tidus sadly, with eyes filled with determination. "I want you to help my son. Stop Sin and stop my son's obsession. Will you do that for me, Summoner Tidus?"

"Yes." He whispered.

Anima launched herself at Tidus, mingling her powers with his. He fell backwards and groaned in pain. He definitely was not expecting the pain to his already battered body.

_/Sorry. I forgot to mention the pain./_

_-It wouldn't have changed my decision anyway.-_

He groaned and reluctantly picked himself off the ground and exited the room, passing the statue chamber and into the crumbling room. He wobble his way out and just as he reached the door, the room gave one big groan and collapsed leaving only the place Tidus was standing at intact.

_-So close. Could've fell to my death.-_

He made it to the camp fire and set about to lighting it. He sat as close to the fire as he could without actually sitting in it just to warm himself up. His stomach gave a gurgling noise that would have been awkward if anyone else was there.

"I need food!" He proclaimed as he laid back to rest.

* * *

_"What do you want?" Tidus asked Auron as he stood in the middle of his boat house._

_"It was a bad call. Your team lost because of you."_

_"You came to say THAT?"_

_"It's been... ten years. I thought you would be crying."_

_"Who? Me?" Tidus questioned furiously._

_"You cried." The boy in purple appeared out of nowhere._

_/Wake up! The fire is going out!/_

Tidus startled awake. "No, wait! Wait! Don't go out on me!" He tried blowing on it in hopes that it would magically light back up. "Just hold on. I'll get more wood!" He went to leave but froze as he felt a presence behind him. He turned around as lightning struck and saw red eyes glaring back at him. The spider-mantis fiend jumped down in front of him. "Gimme a break!"

He attacked the Klikk as best he could, but it seemed like Tidus was the one that was hurting more than the fiend. He was hungry, tired, cold and sore; not the best combinations to be fighting with. Right when it looked like things were going badly for him, the door to his right exploded allowing people to swarm, in, guns pointed at the Klikk. One girl came over to him tossing a grenade at the fiend.

"You on my side? Cool." Tidus grinned impishly at the girl.

Tidus and the girl took turns hacking and slashing at the fiend with the occasional grenade thrown around, but eventually the two took down the monster, with Tidus doing a little dance in victory.

The girl took off her face mask and stared at Tidus.

"Whew! That was close." Tidus went to kneel down but had his hair pulled by one of the men and he was pulled back upwards. "Hey, lemme go!" All the men pointed guns at him and he stood stock still, frightened of being shot.

"Fryd ec drec?"

"Y fiend! Eh risyh teckieca!"

"Oac! Ed ec cu!"

"Fa gemm ed?" One of the men pulled a knife to Tidus' throat, ready to kill him, no doubt.

"Fyed! Fryd ev ed ec risyh?" The girl stopped the man, hopefully Tidus could get out of here without dying.

"Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr." The man took the knife away from Tidus' neck and pointed towards the girl.

"E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic."

The girl walked closer to and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Cunno." She said before punching him in the gut and knocking him out.

* * *

**AN: I hope you like it. I have the translation for the Al Bhed language down below, in the order it appears. Let me know if there are any mistakes. Please review.**

Translations:

"What is this?"

"A fiend! In human disguise!"

"Yes! It is so!"

"We kill it?"

"Wait! What if it is human?"

"They are the same in death."

"Sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

When Tidus woke up, everything was spinning and swaying. There were two men in front of him, holding guns. One of them turned around to face him.

"Ced, lybdeja!" He said while elbowing Tidus in the chest.

"Hey, that hurts!" Tidus yelled while fell down on his ass, rubbing his sore chest. _-I just can't catch a break can I? I just get more bruised.-_

_/It does seem like everything bad, so far, has happened to you./ _Anima chuckled.

"Hu sujehk, rayn?" The other man questioned _-?-_ while pointing the gun at Tidus.

"Whoa... Okay." Tidus raised his hands in a universal sign of surrender.

Tidus also chuckled mentally, before remembering what Anima had said earlier to him._ -Didn't you say you were going to teach me all you could about being a summoner?-_

_/I will, I'm just giving you some time to adjust to everything. You did not have the training that other summoners have had and the influx of magic needs time to settle, once it does I'll explain everything that I can. Now I do believe that you have company./_

And she was right. The door of the boat (submarine) slid open, allowing two people to walk out. One was the girl who helped him defeat the Klikk and the other was a man with purple tattoos across his chest. They walked over to Tidus and the guards.

"Caynlr res!" The man said while the girl lifted him off the ground, keeping one of his arms behind his back. The man then started making weird motions that looked vaguely like he was swimming.

"Right. Whatever." Tidus dismissed him.

"Tu oui hud cbayg?"The tattooed man handed him goggles pointing at them, then Tidus and then his head, grunting all the while.

"I said I don't understand!" Tidus shook his head at the man.

"Ehcumahla!" One of the guards yelled pointing the gun at him.

"Fyed!" The girl yelled putting her hand up to stop him. "He said you can stay if you make yourself useful." The other blonde quickly added to Tidus.

"You... You understand me?" Tidus turned around shocked that there was someone else, other than Anima, who he could talk to. And then got elbowed in the head for speaking. "All right, I'll work!" _-Just so I don't get bruised up anymore."_

"Oh! Make sure you are prepared for things down there. If you do a good job, maybe we will teach you some new skills." The blonde smiled sweetly at him.

"Suja ed! Kad du fung, essateydamo!" The tattooed man yelled at the two.

"Fa Femm!" She yelled right back at him before turning back to Tidus. "We found some ancient ruins right beneath us. It's not active now, but there should still be some power left. We're gonna go down there and activate it... and then we should be able to salvage the big prize!"

"Hmhm." Tidus listened with arms crossed.

"Okay!" She jumped, arm in the air, "Let's get to work!"

"Roger!" He jumped on the ships railing, gave a thumb up, and dived into the water below.

He swam down, following the anchor to the glowing lights of the ruins below him. Halfway down they were ambushed by Piranhas. The girl stole a grenade from them while Tidus attacked, killing the Piranhas instantly. The two made their way inside the ruins where Tidus examined the machinery. _-I have more difficult machines in my house.-_ He then proceeded to bang on the rusty contraption until the door opened.

They made it through the first chamber and through the walkway before they were ambushed by two groups of Piranhas. The girl stole grenades from the both them, which allow the Piranhas to maul at Tidus before he could attack. He took down the first group, but the second group went after the girl. She dodged and counter attacked killing the last of them. They healed their wounds and went over to the generator. Tidus started banging on it and pulling switches, getting power back to the ruins, causing the whole place to shake.

The two started to make their way back past the walkway into the other chamber, but before they could get too far, a squid like creature, a Tros, attacked them. The blonde girl threw a grenade at the creature, angering it enough to attack her back. Tidus used one of the new skills he had just learned which would raise their attack and defense (Cheer) and Blondie drank a potion to heal herself.

Tidus attacked the Tros, whom decided it had enough and swam around the machine in the middle of the room, out of range from their attacks. Blondie made sure she was well defended and Tidus used his skill again, both waiting for the fiend to make the first move. The Tros charged them, not doing any significant damage, but exposing its back to them. They both unleashed a barrage of attacks on the creature, with Blondie throwing grenades.

The Tros retreated from them again and the two made sure they were healed and well-defended before it charged them. The girl stole a few grenades from the thing while Tidus attacked, but soon enough, the Tros swam away again. This time they were prepared; Tidus motioned for Blondie to swim one way while he swam the other, blocking the fiend in between the two. Another barrage of attacks and then Tidus unleashed his Overdrive, Spiral Cut, their foe bursting into pyreflies.

Tidus and Blondie exited the ruins through a hole in the structure, bypassing the other people who were heading towards the ruins as they made their way to the ship. Before Tidus climbed aboard, he noticed the tattooed male waddling through the water, and took one last look at the ruins. _-It looks like some sort of airship. I remember seeing a few in Zanarkand.-_

* * *

"Fa vuiht dra airship!"

"Dra naluntc fana nekrd."

Tidus jumped on board, shaking himself of the water...

"Huf, ruf du tnyk ed ib?"

...and went to follow everyone inside the ship...

"Oui, uidceta!"

...but was pushed back.

"Hey, I helped out, didn't I?" Tidus slashed his arm through the air as the door closed in front of him. A few seconds later the door opened back up, showing him blondie, who just grabbed his arm and led him inside the ship. They made their way through the brightly lit passageways and down a few set of stairs, passing by other people who waved or glared at him. Blondie soon stopped in front of a door and pushed him in, smiling as she left, locking the door behind her.

Tidus sighed and looked around. There was a simple bed underneath a window with fish swimming outside of it; his room was below the water. There were two other windows in the room, all with an array of different fish swimming in front of them. A dark red carpet took up most of the floor. A desk and chair was to the left and two doors to the right. The first door was a small bathroom with a shower and the other door was a decent sized closet. Tidus tried the door he was pushed through, and indeed, it was locked. He shuffled over, and flopped onto the bed. _-At least they didn't leave me outside or worse. This bed is actually comfy.-_

/_This would be the perfect time to explain a few things to you./_

_-You got that right.- _Tidus cushioned the back of his head with his arms and closed his eyes.

/_Like I said earlier, I am a fayth. We were created so that summoners can use us in hopes of defeating Sin. Sin was created a thousand years ago by a man named Yu Yevon in order to save Zanarkand from the destruction of Bevelle. Sin is nothing more than a shell made to protect Yevon. But something went wrong, and Yu Yevon lost control. Now Sin attacks indiscriminately. Soon after Sin's creation, Yu Yevon's daughter, Yunalesca, became a summoner, not the first, but the most well-known, in order to stop her father. She went on a pilgrimage in order to gain the aeons from the temples and gather strength before she made her way back to Zanarkand to collect the final Aeon. But when she go there, the Fayth's statue was destroyed. When Yunalesca was about to give up all hope, her husband, Zaon, asked her to use him as the Final Aeon. He took his own life so that she may defeat Sin. And she did, but it also took her life./_

_-But if she defeated Sin, how come he is still here.-_

_/The people believed that Sin was defeated, but it only brought about a ten year 'Calm'. Sin absorbed the aeon and became stronger. It takes Sin ten years in order to assimilate to the new aeon and power, and that is the 'Calm'. The tradition of the final summoning is nothing but lies that the Maesters have spread. It does nothing but make Sin stronger. There must be another way to stop it./_

_-And you want me to find that way?-_

_/Yes./_

_-There is something else you're not telling me, isn't there?-_

Anima hesitated for a moment_, /This needs to be said, please do not cause a commotion./_

_-What is it?- _He internally frowned.

_/The Zanarkand you know is nothing more than a dream./_

_-What are you talking about!?-_

_/Zanarkand has been nothing but ruins for the past thousand years./_

_-Wha-What do you mean, a thousand years ago? But I saw Sin attack Zanarkand! You're saying that happened a thousand years ago? No way!-_

_/It did, but when Sin attacked the Zanarkand you know, he was really attacking the dream that you were in. We, the fayth, have been dreaming this Zanarkand since Yu Yevon created Sin. He converted those of his people still alive in Zanarkand into fayth and placed them on a wall on Mt. Gagazet. He then used the new fayth to summon a dream world modeled after Zanarkand. With the power of the fayth's dream, he summoned all of the buildings and all of the people who had lived there. This dream Zanarkand was meant to 'preserve' Zanarkand for all time. After this Yu Yevon summoned an armor around itself and created Sin. We are tired and want to end this dream, end Spira's suffering./_

_-Why me? If I am just a dream, what will happen to me once the dream ends?-_

_/You are more than just a dream now. Once you came in contacted with Sin, you became more than just a dream, you became real. As for why you.../ _she hesitated for no more than a second,_ /Ten years ago, another was brought to us from the dream and became a guardian, a protector of a summoner, to Summoner Braska. This man was your father, Jecht./_

_-My old man was brought here?-_

_/Yes and Braska chose to use the Final Summoning and your father chose to be the Fayth./_

_-...!-_

_/Once the Final Summoning is used that aeon will become part of Sin. We believe that Jecht brought you here to destroy Sin, destroy him./ _Her voice tapered off in a forlorn whisper_._

_-Tch! It's just like my old man to decide things like that! I'm going to give him a beating he'll never forget! He is such an idiot!- _Tidus' thoughts raged.

Anima snickered but continued on_. /Don't mention Zanarkand to anyone that you do not trust; they might get upset. The teachings of Yevon consider it a holy place./_

_-Zanarkand, some kind of holy place? Yeah right!- _Tidus snorted and shook his head_. -Then what am I supposed to tell people when they ask me about where I'm from?-_

Anima gave a mischievous smile._ /Tell them you got close to Sin. And now to move on to other things that you need know; that girl who help you with that fiend and the people with her are known as Al Bhed, abominations among Yevon, though they aren't that different from anyone else./_

_-Al Bhed?- _Tidus pondered over this trying to work out if he heard those words before, but already knowing he didn't._ -What **are** the differences?-_

_/They tend to have light hair, blonde, mostly. Though that isn't always the case. They have tan skin due to living in the desert and are very good with machina, machines, though this is probably due to being surrounded by machina all the time. The major difference between Al Bhed and Humes***** are their eyes. Al Bhed have green eyes with swirls for their pupils. If I didn't already know, I would have believed that you were an Al Bhed. Especially, since you were in Al Bhed waters./_

_-There doesn't seem like there are any major differences between Al Bhed and Humes, as you call us. Why are the Al Bhed disliked?-_

_/Because they used machina. It is believed that machina is the reason for Sin, and it **was** the reason, but no longer. Yu Yevon does not control Sin anymore and it just goes after heavily populated areas. The Al Bhed believe that Sin can be destroyed in other ways then sacrificing summoners and their guardians. The fayth agree with them./_

Tidus sat in silence as Anima explained things to him about this world, this Spira that he was so unfamiliar with.

_/I think it would be best if you just immerse yourself in the culture that is Spira and learn through experience./ _Anima stated before going silent and leaving Tidus to his thoughts.

* * *

"Uhh... Hungry." Tidus moaned.

He gave a yelp as his stomach was poked. He looked up to see Blondie holding a tray of food, and set it in front of him. "Whoa! Right on!" He started to stuff his face with food, not remembering the last time he ate. He started choking and pounding his chest as he chocked from eating too fast.

"Hey!" Blondie shouted handing him her canteen of water. "It's 'cause you eat too fast!'' She sat on the bed, next to him.

Tidus stood up stretching and patting his stomach.

"Hey!" Blondie shouted.

Tidus whipped around to face her and smiled gently. "Hello there. What's your name?"

The girl put her hands on her hips and tilted her head up cutely, "Rikku."

"Whoa!" Tidus grabbed Rikku's hands and jumped around. "You really do understand me!"

Rikku threw his hands off her, but Tidus just continued to laugh. He soon calmed down and turned back to Rikku. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Rikku held up her hand, defensively, "I didn't get a chance to! Everyone thought oui were a fiend." She made a slicing motion at her neck.

"Uh... 'we'?" Tidus leaned closer in confusion.

"Oh, 'oui' means 'you' in Al Bhed" She explained. She walked over to the window as Tidus tried to understand. "Wait!" She turned around, "You're not an Al Bhed-hater, are you?"

"I never met an Al Bhed before you, so I can't really say if I hate them or not?" He remember the explanations that Anima gave him and decided that he would form his own opinions about the Al Bhed for himself and not from some old religion that was made by the same guy who created Sin.

"Where are you from?"

"Can't really remember; I was attacked by Sin." He felt upset over lying to this girl; she seemed so innocent.

"Oh, you must be affected by Sin's toxic. Do you remember anything before that?" She turned back around to face the sea.

Tidus walk up next to her to lean against the wall and told her everything there was to tell about winding up in the ruins, Sin's attack, him as a summoner, and about how Auron and he were engulfed in this light. He didn't mention anything about Zanarkand.

"Did I say something funny?" His voice was low in confusion and slight embarrassment.

"You're a summoner?" Rikku questioned, looking him up and down. "You don't look it."

"Hey now!" he shouted, slicing his arm through the air. "I didn't even know that I could be a summoner, let alone what a summoner is supposed to dress like. I'll dress however I want." He glared at the girl and crossed his arms as she giggled. "Though I will need new clothes." He admitted sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, staring down at his torn clothes.

"No worries. I'll ask for new clothes for you. A little of everything so that you can where what you want." Rikku smiled impishly at him, before sobering. "What are your plans as a summoner?" Rikku tentatively asked.

Tidus stretched and stared out the window, "I'm not sure. I was thinking of going on a pilgrimage to get as many aeons as I can and think of a way to defeat Sin."

Rikku scrunched her nose up in confusion, "Aren't you going to use the Final Aeon?"

The blond boy shook his head, "No. I will not kill myself, let alone someone else. The final Summoning doesn't defeat Sin; it only makes him stronger."

"Good!" Rikku jumped up and down next to him. "That means that I won't have to kidnap you..." She stopped and gave a nervous chuckle when Tidus raised an eyebrow. "Whoopsies. I guess you're already kidnaped." She rocked from side to side poking her fingers together. "Hehehehe. Anyway...You said...You play blitzball?"

"Uh-hu."

"You know, you should go to Luca." Rikku turned toward Tidus. "Someone might know who you are, or you might find someone you recognize."

"Luca?"

"Ugh!" Rikku groaned shaking her head as Tidus groaned along with her. This may be harder than they thought. Rikku pushed away from the window and started pacing, thinking of something to do. A thought suddenly popped into her head, and she patted Tidus on the back as she told him, "Okay, leave it to me! I'll get you to Luca, promise!" When all Tidus did was stare, she scoffed. "You'd rather stay here?"

"Uh-uh!"

"Okay. I'll go tell the others. Wait here." She started to walk away but stopped to face him again, "Since you're a summoner, you should think about getting yourself some guardians."

"Oh... Uh-hu." Tidus shuffled around.

"And don't even think about leaving this room. The doors locked anyway. I'll be back with clothes." Rikku ran off.

Tidus fell back on the bed to wait and asked Anima what a guardian is.

_-A guardian is a warrior tasked with protecting a summoner during their pilgrimage across Spira to defeat Sin. Most summoners traveled with one or two guardians, though you could be protected with more. It up to the preference of the summoner.-_

Tidus thanked the fayth and though of Auron being his guardian and where the man was now. Before long, Rikku came back with two other people in tow. She instructed them to drop the clothes on the bed before they left.

"Alrighty. Some of them are robes, in different designs that a summoner might wear. The others are what the people in Luca wear. I told the captain that you are coming to Luca with us." Rikku babbled as she sifted through the clothes, organizing them.

Tidus just smiled brightly at the girl before looking through the clothes himself, choosing something that would be comfortable, allowed mobility, and were similar in color and design as his old clothes. "Do all summoner where these... dress like things." He asked, holding up a kimono.

Rikku giggled. "Summoners _can _wear whatever they want, but they wear overly extravagant clothes so that others will recognize them."

Tidus glared at the offending clothes, choosing a sky blue under robe with yellow trimming that was longer in the back than the front, a dark blue top that went to his thighs, also with yellow trimming, he grabbed a yellow sash with red markings and a red bow. He kept his boots, battle gloves and arm guard.

"Wow!" Rikku stared at him. "You really look like a summoner now. All you need is a staff."

"Do I really need one?" He slumped onto the bed.

"You're a summoner, so you are going to completely look like one. So no whining." She mock glared at him. "Although, staff's aren't the best weapons, they are more of a focus for magic." She thought for a moment and jumped from the bed and ran to the door. "I'm going to have a staff custom made for you, so that you can also use it as a weapon. I'll also talk to the captain about letting you out of the room." She left, but even in her rush she didn't forget to lock the door.

Tidus just sat back feeling fatigued. Now that his hunger was satisfied, he felt tired. He laid down for a quick rest.

* * *

He woke up with the sun shining in the window. He stretched and combed his hands through his hair, noticing that his hair was now brushing pass his shoulders.

_-How long have I been here, a few days? A week? I should cut my hair soon.-_

_/But you look so cute with you hair long!/ _Anima cooed, making him blush._ /You should grow it out, like my son./_

_-I don't know how I will help Seymour. Obviously, you don't want me to kill him.-_

_/It's Maester Seymour, or else people will be offended./_

_-And offended people are people I want to avoid.-_

_/Learning more about my son may help, but for now why don't you get up./_

Tidus got up and got ready to take a shower reflecting on how things were so far. He had been on the ship for at least a week now, and with Rikku's help, he was able to understand a little of the language the people around him were speaking. He now had a staff that was custom made and seemed to fit better in his hands then his Longsword. The top had an intricate teardrop design; the curved side was a blade as sharp as his original weapon. The teardrop was a blood red color and grew to a steadier darker red, then black at the handle.

Not only did Rikku give him the staff, but she was able to convince the captain to let him out of the room. Tidus took this chance to study magic from those on board and from Anima. As of now he only knew the basics of White Magic and Black Magic, but was hopeful that he would be able to learn more. He also learned how to handle the staff as both a focus and a weapon. Rikku and Tidus steadily became great friends, siblings almost, while he was on board and she even suggested that she wouldn't mind becoming his guardian once they were docked at Luca. She made him smile every time he was with her, making him forget about everything about his past.

He got out of the shower, feeling awake and refreshed, and got dressed in his summoner robes, hooking the staff behind the sash on his back. He headed towards the door to go to the mess hall to eat when the boat shook. Tidus grabbed onto the door frame for balance as he looked out the bedroom window to see what was going on. A pillar of water surfaced from the sea, spraying water all over the people topside.

Al Bhed rushed out of the boats interior, stumbling, carrying guns and shouting. "Sin!"

"Sin, ed lusac!"

The boat gave another lurch as something hit against the side. The windows in Tidus' room shattered and the room quickly filled with water. Tidus tried to hold onto something, but failed as everything was sucked in the whirl pool Sin had created. The last thing he heard was Blondie shouting.

"Tidus!"

* * *

Translation:

"Sit, captive!"

"No moving, hear?"

"Search him!"

"Do you not speak?"

"Insolence!"

"Wait!"

"Move it! Get to work, immediately!"

"We Will!"

"We found the airship!"

"The records were right."

"Now, how to drag it up?"

"You, outside!"

"Sin, it comes!"

**AN: At the end of some of the chapter's, I'll keep everyone posted on what abilities Tidus knows. If you want to know about the skill set of any other characters or more on Tidus, feel free to ask.**

**White Magic-**

Cure

Esuna

NulBlaze

NulShock

NulFrost

NulTide

**Black Magic-**

Fire

Thunder

Water

Blizzard

**Abilities-**

Cheer

Flee

Scan

**Attack**

**Summon**

**Special**

**White Magic**

**Black Magic**

**Item**

**Defend**

**Overdrive-**

Spiral Cut

Grand Summon

**Summons-**

Anima


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: No one has really reviewed this story, though tons have people have read it. Please review or I will think that no one wants to read this and I'll take it down.**

**Warning: Most like slash! Swearing. Character Bashing! Yuna/Wakka/Jecht Bashing. May be more as I go through the game.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Final Fantasy X._ Property of _Square Enix. _I am making no money from this; this is just for pure entertainment, mine and anyone who reads this.**

_Dream Sequence_

_-Tidus' thoughts and conversations with aeons-_

_/Anima's thoughts and conversations with Tidus and other aeons/_

"Al Bhed Language"

* * *

He swayed back and forth, feeling as light as a feather. Breathing in, he coughed as his lungs filled with water. He flailed as he oriented himself, shouting, "Rikku!" and was hit in the head for his troubles. He turned around and saw that it was a, "Blitzball!"

"Hey! You okay!" A red-headed man shouted from the beach.

"Hey!" Tidus shouted back, waving his arm wildly. He looked at the blitzball, a smile breaking out across his face. He dived into the water and came back up under the ball. The ball bounced off his head, gaining altitude. Tidus flipped and spun in the air, kicking the ball back towards the redhead, who barely dodged the high-speed projectile.

"Whoa-ho!" The red head stared at the blond.

Tidus took his time, swimming lazily to the group of blitzballers _-?-_ practicing on the beach. He was surrounded by the team as he made it to land. The redhead came over once he was done talking to two men who left shortly after. "Yo! Hiya!" Tidus scratched the back of his head.

''You wanna try that move one more time?" The redhead asked.

_-Finally, things are starting to look up!- _Tidus nodded and hurried to do the move again.

The whole team gasped and the red head crossed his arms. "You're no amateur. Who you play for?"

"I got too, uh...close to Sin and my head's all foggy-like." He looked down, inwardly hoping the guy would fall for it. "So I don't remember who I play for, where this place is. Or even where I'm from."

"Sin's toxin got to you." He nodded sagely. "But, you're still alive. Praise be to Yevon!" The whole team did the blitzball sign for victory, which got a strange look from Tidus. "Alright, back to practice!" He yelled at the team, the turned back to Tidus. "I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda."

"Tidus." The two blitzballers shook hands at the same time Tidus' stomach growled.

"What? You hungry? Okay! Back to the village. I'll get you somethin'!" Wakka ran towards a pathway while waving for Tidus to follow. "Hey! It's this way!" Wakka shouted as he headed past some ruins.

Tidus followed behind the guy, confused as to why this stranger was willingly helping him. "What's with those?" He asked, putting a hand on his hip, looking towards the ruins.

Wakka crossed his arms before talking, "Sin came, and destroyed the machina cities. Long time ago, there were a whole lot of big cities with machina to run 'em, in Spira. People played all day and let the machina do the work. Well, then, take a look." He gestured towards the ruins. "Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago. If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand. What gets me, though...is why we gotta suffer, 'cause of what some goofballs did way back when! 'Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important! It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?"

-_It was just as Anima said. Wakka and Anima couldn't both be lying. Why would they? I guess it doesn't really matter. For now, I will live my life. No more worrying about where I came from. Sure it will be hard not to think of home. But it doesn't seem like I'll be leaving anytime soon__...-_

Tidus shook himself free of his thoughts and followed Wakka to the edge of a cliff. He looked over and saw that there was water at the bottom and wondered why they had come this way. He didn't notice Wakka sneaking behind him, and before he knew it, he was pushed off into the water. Wakka soon followed by diving in after.

"What's the big idea?" Tidus questioned angrily, but didn't get a reply, so he swam in the general direction he supposed the village was in.

The two were ambushed a few times by Piranhas and Tidus thanked whoever was looking over him that he still had his staff, though he could have used magic, but he wanted to save his magic reserves. Halfway to the village, Wakka swam up behind Tidus and put him into a headlock. Tidus tried his hardest to get out of the older man's hold, to no avail; Wakka was stronger than him.

"Lemme go!" Tidus screamed. He did NOT like being trapped like this.

Wakka ignores his screams. "Got a favor to ask ya."

"You want me on your team, right?" Tidus guessed, hoping to be let out of the headlock soon.

Wakka let go of Tidus. The loss of the man's arm caused Tidus to sink, but he quickly swam back up and started to leisurely float around Wakka.

"A major blitz tournaments coming up. All the teams in Spira'll be there! It's so huge, I'm sure someone there will recognize you! Then you can go back to your old team, right? It'll be fun! What do you say, huh? Come on, come on!"

_-My team doesn't even exist.- _His thought despondently, as he seriously thought about joining Wakka's team_. _"I don't know if I'll have the time, but I might be able to help you train the team." Tidus answered and swam away.

"Dude! Our team is gonna rock, eh?" Wakka waved his arms about before swimming after Tidus.

The two finally made it to a cliff-side overlooking the village. Wakka walked over to the edge and pointed towards the bottom where a tiny village was. "This is where I was born. I started blitz when I was five. I joined the Aurochs at thirteen...ten years ago. Ten years...and we never won a game." Wakka looked defeatedly at the ground, then walked over to Tidus. "Well, after last year's tournament, I quit. Time seemed right." Wakka started leading the way down a path, still talking. "So, after quitting I got this new job, ya? But every time my mind wandered, I thought about the game."

"Ten years without a single win'll do that." Tidus crossed his arms, slightly glaring at the man wondering what the point of this talk was. _-Why is he giving me his life story?-_

_/Maybe he feels he can trust you./_

_-But why?-_

"My first match last year was my big chance. But something else was on my mind. I couldn't focus." He waved a hand in front of his face.

"Tch. Nice excuse." Tidus scoffed.

"Hey, hey!"

Tidus put a hand on his hip and glared at Wakka, "So you want to win the next tournament-go out with a bang."

Wakka turned towards him and nodded.

Tidus crossed his arms and looked away. "So, what's our goal?"

"I don't care how we do. Long as we play our best." Wakka scratched the back of his neck. "If we give it our all, I can walk away happy."

Tidus whipped around, arm cutting through the air. "No, no, no, no, no. If I say, 'What's our goal?' you say, 'Victory!' If you play in a blitzball tournament, you play to win!"

"Victory?" Wakka questioned, surprised. "You serious?"

Tidus nodded, as Wakka continued onward, stunned. As the two made their way to the entrance, they were stopped by the two men Wakka was talking to earlier on the beach.

The redhead turned towards them. "Ah, the one from the sea!"

The younger, tanned man spoke up from behind the red head. "Be on guard. There're fiends on the road today!"

The redhead crossed his arms. "After surviving your run-in with Sin, 'twould be a shame if something were to happen to you now." Then the two took their leave.

"Who are they?' Tidus questioned Wakka.

"Luzzu and Gatta-Crusaders."

"Crusaders?" Tidus turned towards Wakka.

"What, you forgot that, too?" Tidus slumped and glared at the ground. "Oh, hey, sorry. Don't worry about it, I'll help you out." Wakka scratched the back of his neck.

"Cool!" Tidus nodded. "In return, come tournament time, I'll make sure we take the cup!"

"Cool!" Wakka repeated, positively glowing. "About the Crusaders, you can ask them yourself. They've got a lodge in the village." Wakka dragged Tidus the rest of the way. "Besaid Village." He happily pointed out, clapping Tidus on the shoulder.

"They got any food there?" Tidus murmured, stomach growling like a caged fiend.

"We'll get you something over there later." He pointed towards a giant blue tent. "Take a look around first. Now, let's see... The Crusaders Lodge is over yonder." He pointed out another giant tent twice the size of the first. "Luzzu and Gatta are usually there." Wakka started walking away, but turned around before he got too far. "Oh, right." He walked past Tidus motioning him to follow. "Over here!"

"Huh? What's up?"

"You do remember the prayer, right?"

Tidus thought about it, and remembered Wakka bowing to him earlier at the beach, something he remembered from Zanarkand. "Like this?" He asked, going through the motions. He held his hands in front of him, circled his arms around until his hands were at his chest as though holding a sphere, and bowed. _-Any blitzball player would know that prayer. It's the blitzball sign for victory_._-_

"Hey, not bad." Wakka walked over and clapped a hand on Tidus' shoulder. "Okay now go present yourself to the temple summoner."

"Summoner!?" Tidus asked, surprised. "There's another summoner on this island?"

Wakka scratched the back of his neck confused, "We have the temple summoner and another apprentice summoner. What do ya mean another summoner?"

Tidus bit his lip and with the encouragement of Anima, he told Wakka about being a summoner but left out bits about the Al Bhed.

"Oh-ho! You're a summoner, too!" He looked Tidus up and down similar to how Rikku did, "I should have known. Now you definitely have to present yourself to the temple."

Tidus nodded as Wakka walked away and heading over to the Crusaders Lodge. Inside, Luzzu and Gatta were sitting at a long table looking at a map. Tidus took a moment to look around before he talked to them. There were weapons to one side of the wall, with what looked like boxes of supplies for the little village. In the back were beds for, what he believed, guests and the crusaders. _-Guess I know where I'll be sleeping for a while.-_

"Hey, you!" Gatta exclaimed once he noticed Tidus in the doorway. "You were attacked by Sin...right? Recently was it?" A slight panic laced in his voice.

"I think so." Tidus nodded.

"So, Sin can't be far, right? You're not hiding anything, are you?"

"Why would I?" Tidus gritted his teeth so that he wouldn't yell, or worse, punch this kid in the face.

Luzzu heard Tidus tone of voice and decided to cut in before Gatta made things worse. "If Sin is nearby, it'll attack the island for sure. But it hasn't. I wonder why?"

_/Because you are here. Sin, Jecht, would not dare attack the village in case he harms you./_

"I'm sorry." Tidus looked down, ashamed that he had to keep lying to people. "I really don't know anything. To tell the truth, I don't even know what the Crusaders are." Tidus balled his fist, he hated showing weakness and a lack of knowledge was a weakness.

"You're kidding, right." Gatta gaped at him in disbelief.

"Sin! The Toxin!" Luzzu exclamation seemed to explain it all. "Gatta, tell him who we are!" He ordered the younger man.

"Yes sir!" Gatta rose from his chair and raised his arm to his chest in a salute as he explained. "The Crusaders are sworn to battle Sin! We have chapters throughout Spira, accepting all who wish to join our struggle! The hero Mi'ihen formed the Crusaders eight hundred years ago as the Crimson Blades. Later, our ranks grew and we called ourselves the Crusaders. We've been fighting Sin ever since!"

"What, you've been fighting for eight hundred years and still haven't beaten it?" Tidus was surprised that no one had yet to come up with a plan to permanently destroy Sin. Was he really so strong. _-Yes he is if his spawns are anything to go by.-_

Gatta gasped and fumbled for a reply, Luzzu took pity on him and spoke up instead. "Well, we've steered Sin away from towns many times! And that's all we can do. Nobody's been able to defeat it. Our mission as Crusaders is to protect the temples, towns, villages, and people of Spira."

"Then whose job is it to defeat Sin?" Tidus crossed his arms and glared, trying his best to not to yell, scream, or attack the man before him.

The man flinched under the gaze, already knowing that the blonde already knew the answer to the question. He was unwilling to answer feeling that the blonde was dissatisfied and angered at the answer.

"The summoners, right?" Gatta seemed to be either really stupid, or oblivious to the tension in the room.

"You're telling me that you would have one person fight a monster that has the powers to destroy thousands, when the Crusaders, with their great number of people, probably have the power to destroy Sin themselves. You are willing to sacrifice people to a cause that is not working and all you do is sit back and hope that the next summoner might destroy Sin for good." Tidus growled at them, fists clenched in his folded arms, daring them to justify what they are doing.

Gatta gaped at him, unable speak while Luzzu sighed wearily before responding. "I have not always liked that we tend to rely solely on summoners, but they don't have to face Sin if that is what they desire. They may stop their pilgrimage at any time and turn their sights elsewhere." He looked over at Tidus, noticing for the first time what he was wearing. "You are a summoner?"

Tidus nodded, less angry, more irritated. "I have just recently become one, but I am still learning how to use the abilities properly."

"You do not need to worry about us not doing something about Sin. There is an important operation going on. Maybe you will get to see it." He met Tidus' eye with determination, and Tidus forcefully made himself relax. "You should go pray at the temple. Perhaps Yevon will help you regain more of your memory, Lord Summoner." He bowed to Tidus before turning back to the map in front of him.

Tidus nodded and left; at least now he knew a bit more about the world around him, not that Anima wasn't a great help, but it would be better to immerse himself in it. He thought about where to go next, obviously there was the temple that he had to go to because of the Fayth there, but first, he wandered around.

He noticed that off to the side of the Crusaders Lodge, a man was looking over the ruins of a destroyed home. He started speaking once he noticed Tidus. "Sin's struck Besaid Village so many times I lost count. After this house got hit I guess the owner just let it be." He left shortly after.

Tidus looked sadly at the mess, noticing items left on the ground and went to salvage them. He ended up with some Gil and potions that would be useful. He continued to look around and talk to people, but soon grew bored when no one had anything interesting to say, so he finally made his way to the temple.

_-If one more person says something about this other summoner, I'm going to strangle someone!-_

_/You seem angry./ _Anima chuckled_. /Why?/_

_-I hate __naivety__ just as much as __stupidity.__-_

He was plunged into an almost darkness; the only real light coming from the torches, warming the building. There were statues standing on rows of piers, each one of a different person wearing similar clothes. Closer to the back were larger statues that Tidus went up to inspect.

"Ten years have passed since Lord Braska became high summoner." Tidus jumped as an old man started to speak to him. "And finally we receive a statue for our temple."

_-So this is Braska, my old man's summoner.-_ "What's a high summoner?" He asked, not remembering if Anima went over it or not. The people in the temple gasped dramatically, irritated the already irritated Tidus. "I got to close to Sin's toxin." The excuse seemed to come easier the more he used it, and he had to laugh internally when the old man flinched then bowed to him for good luck.

_/A high summoner is a summoner who has defeated Sin. They are given that title postmortem./_

"The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon."

_-Why only people of Yevon?-_

"Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of great power, the aeons. The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon." He bowed before the statues.

_-So, what he means is we should respect some kinda great men or something like that.-_ He could hear Anima's chuckle within his mind and was happy for that. He didn't want to see or hear her the way she was at the temple ever again.

Tidus decided that now was the best time to head over to Wakka's. Taking one last look behind, toward the door to the fayth, Tidus knew he would have to come back later.

* * *

**AN: Please review and tell me how this Fanfic is going. If no one reviews, I'll assume no one likes this and I'll take it down.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: No one has really reviewed this story, though tons have people have read it. Please review or I will think that no one wants to read this and I'll take it down.**

**Warning: Most like slash! Swearing. Character Bashing! Yuna/Wakka/Jecht Bashing. May be more as I go through the game.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Final Fantasy X._ Property of _Square Enix. _I am making no money from this; this is just for pure entertainment, mine and anyone who reads this.**

_Dream Sequence_

_-Tidus' thoughts and conversations with aeons-_

_/Anima's thoughts and conversations with Tidus and other aeons/_

_~Valefor's thoughts and conversations with Tidus and other aeons~_

"Al Bhed Language"

* * *

Tidus was sleeping in the bed Wakka offered him, warm, comfy, and half asleep when someone walked in. The voice sounding familiar to Tidus' jumbled mind, the temple summoner maybe.

"You could at least go see how they are doing." The summoner said.

He could hear Wakka stand up to address the man, "We can't interfere. It's a rule."

"But, it's been nearly..."

That's when Tidus' mind fully succumbed to sleep that his body desperately wanted, dreaming a memory of when he was younger.

* * *

_"But, it's been nearly..." ~Flash~ "It's been nearly a day already."_

_ "Perhaps you could go look for us." A blond woman asked the man._

_ "People are searching for him now."_

_ "Thank you." She said to the retreating man's back. ~Flash~_

_ "Who cares whether he comes back or not?" A young Tidus spat at his mother._

_ "But he might die!" The woman walked closer, kneeling in front of him._

_ "Fine, let him!" He yelled._

_ "Do you... Do you hate him so?" Tidus nodded. "If he dies, you'll never be able to tell him how much you hate him."_

* * *

He woke with a gasp of air, trying to fill his lungs. He got out of bed and looked around. "Wakka?" He asked the empty house. He went outside to look around for the man, stomach growling at the lack of food._ -When am I ever going to eat?-_ He walked around asking people if they saw Wakka.

"You looking for Wakka? The priest called him to the temple a little while back."

And so Tidus made his way to the temple. He noticed Wakka talking to the priest and as he moved towards them, the priest walked away. "Is something wrong?" He asked the red head.

"The summoner hasn't returned from the trial. Well, apprentice summoner, really..." He saw Tidus glare at him, believing that Tidus was confused, continued explaining. "There's a room in there called the Cloister of Trials. Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays. If the prayer is heard, the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?" He turned towards Tidus.

"So someone is in there somewhere and they hasn't come back out. Right, I got it." He nodded ignoring the laughter in his head.

"A day's already gone by."

"Is it particularly dangerous in there?" Tidus asked, a litter nervous for the summoner, but then again, if a summoner couldn't get through the trials, could they really handle being a summoner.

"Sometimes, yes."

"Why don't you go in and help?" Tidus asked angrily, cutting his arm through the air.

"There's already guardians in there. Besides, it's forbidden."

"What about another summoner going in? Is that forbidden?"

"I don't think so..." Wakka trailed off as Tidus ran up the steps.

The priest ran up to stop him, "The precepts must be obeyed!"

"Like I care!" He ran to the trial doors, "I'm a summoner anyway."

* * *

The cloisters looked much more ancient then the temple, and Tidus noticed glowing glyphs and writing on the wall. _-Maybe I shouldn't have been so hasty. What am I supposed to do?- He mentally poked Anima._

_ /Learn from your mistakes./ _She smiled._ /Touch the glyph in front of you and the writing should morph into another glyph to touch./_

Tidus followed the directions and was surprised when the wall opened up to stairs. He followed them down noticing a glowing orb with a glyph above (Besaid Sphere) it and at the directions Anima gave him, picked it up and followed the rest of the stairs down to a door with an indent in it. He put the sphere in and the door opened for him. Grabbed the sphere again and followed the hallway to another indent, this time in the wall. He put the sphere in and the wall opened up to find a purple sphere (Destruction). He left it at the insistence of Anima and followed the hallway where he saw a miniature pillar that was stuck in the wall and writing on the wall. He touched the writing and grabbed the blue sphere inside and put it in the pillar, making the wall disappear. He went and got the purple sphere and put it where the blue sphere was.

The ground shook at the explosion and Tidus went to investigate. On the other side of the hallway was a gaping hole. There was a raised platform with a staff on it, the Rod of Wisdom. He didn't know what he was going to do with it, but he put it in his pouch, using magic to shrink the rod and keep the pouch bottomless and weightless. He just had to think of an item and it would appear in his hand when he had his hand in the pouch.***** He went back to the pillar and pushed it all the way into the room and watched it sink into the ground.

"Hey!" Tidus turned at the yell noticing Wakka. "What's gotten into you? Hey, it's okay." He walked to stand by Tidus. "Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important..."

"So what about you?" Tidus crossed his arms.

"Me? I'm a guardian." He mimicked Tidus' stance.

The floor started to rumble and Tidus almost lost his balance as the floor sunk.

"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira." Wakka went on. Tidus sighed, already knowing this from Anima. "Guardians protected them. The guardians in there now...One of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking." He rubbed his neck as the floor came to a stop. "Well, now that we've come this far...might as well go all the way!" And started walking in.

Tidus noticed a woman in black sitting on steps leading to a door and a blue... kitty?

The woman in black noticed them first. "What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?"

"No, it's uh...it's just..." Wakka stuttered.

She stood up and walked closer to them. Tidus was able to notice that her outfit was quite revealing. Showing off a bit of her legs and accenting her breasts. The blue kitty briefly looked in his direction but soon turned away.

"See, I told you she gets mad easy." He whispered, elbowing Tidus.

"Is the summoner alright?" Tidus asked her as she stepped closer, getting irritated with Wakka.

The woman in black gasped, only now noticing him. "Who are you?"

But before Tidus could answer, the door to the fayth opened, revealing a teenaged girl. She looked exhausted and tried to walk down the stairs, but her legs gave out beneath her. Before anyone could react the kitty ran up and grabbed her before she could hurt herself.

"I've done it. I have become a summoner." She smile as she lifted herself off the floor.

The group was readying themselves to leave as they heard the door to the fayth open again and watched as Tidus walked in.

"He can't go in there." The female summoner gasped.

"He's a summoner." Wakka told them. "He's the one that wanted to come in. Caused a little uproar in the temple when he tried. But they quieted down once I told them what was going on."

"It doesn't seem like he has any guardians." Lulu sat back down on the steps. "We should wait for him then."

* * *

Tidus kneeled before the dome that held a statue and touched it, just like with Anima.

Not long after a young girl of about fourteen or fifteen appeared. "Sin is cursed. Sin prays. It cursed its form, it prays for dissolution. Sin sees dreams of its own destruction. Sin is looking at us. We live in a fading echo of time left us by the destroyer. Free him from Yu Yevon. Free him-the fayth that has become Sin." She soon recovered giggled and stared at Tidus. "Sorry, you need to know this."

Tidus smiled back at her; she reminded him of Rikku.

"You're kinda cute. I don't mind giving you my power. My name's Valefor, Aeon of Emptiness" She flew at him and merged.

He laid there for a bit to regain his strength, poking around his mind for Valefor. When he felt her he asked why the process of him gaining her aeon was quicker for him than for the female summoner.

_~I don't like her. _She pouted_. She's so naive and irritating. But other than that, there was no real reason why I shouldn't have given her my aeon, but I did make her beg for it.~_

_ -Yep. Definitely like Rikku.-_ Tidus finally got off the floor and walked out, dizzy from gaining an aeon and lack of food.

They all stood as he exited, seeming surprised that he gained the aeon so quickly. When he looked over at the other summoner, she glared at him. He sighed at the childishness of the gesture and tried to make his way down the steps without passing out. He was doing well until he got to the final step; his knees gave out underneath him, similar to the girl. He was held by the woman in black, who settled him in a sitting position on the floor next to her.

"Sorry." He smile sheepishly at her.

She only nodded back, but that was better than how she was telling off Wakka earlier.

* * *

They made their way out of the cloister, back into the actual temple. Both the girl and Tidus bowed towards the people, Tidus more as an apology for running into the chambers. The people surrounded the girl, ignoring him. He didn't care much for crowds anyway, not after what always happened to him back in Zanarkand.

"Hey over here!" He heard Wakka yell once he was outside.

He looked back at the kitty, wondering how soft the fur was when he was put in a choke hold. "What? Ow!"

"Wait till you see this!"

"I can't see anything!" Tidus yelled pushed Wakka off angrily and apologizing profusely to the people around him.

"Ready." Wakka told the girl standing in the middle of the crowd.

"Okay." She nodded raising her staff in the air then threw her arms out. Magic swirled around her as a seal formed at her feet, shooting rays of energy in the sky. Soon, a giant bird flew from the sky and landed in front of her. She went up to pet it as everyone gasped and crowded around her.

Tidus was a bit impressed, but from what Valefor was telling him, he and his aeons were stronger. Although it was amazing to see an actual summons. He had never summoned Anima, having no reason to, and she encouraged him _not _to summon her unless he had no other choice.

* * *

Night had fallen and everyone was gathered around a giant bon fire. Tidus was staring at the stars as the Besaid Aurochs gathered around.

"Let me introduce you to the team." He pulled Tidus and slapped his back. "This guy wants in so bad, I let him on the team." Tidus scowled at Wakka. "His memory's a little fuzzy, so don't mind him if he says anything odd! Come on, say hi." Wakka pushed Tidus closer to the team, ignoring Tidus' glare.

Tidus scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Uh... Hi, guys."

The team murmured something vaguely like a hello.

"So, what's our goal?"

"To do our best!" The team yelled together in confidence.

"Nope we have a new goal now! Our new goal...is victory!" He pumped his arm as he exclaimed. "To win every match, to defeat every opposing team! To bring the Crystal Cup back to our island! That's all we need to do to win! Easy, ya?"

"Victory..." The team repeated until they were chanting it, "Victory! Victory! Victory!"

After the little pep talk with the team, Tidus made his way to the fire. Apparently he was close enough to the female summoner so that she thought that he wanted to talk to her. He mentally snorted at that.

"I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help earlier." She gave a shallow bow, politely seeming to forget or ignore what happened earlier today.

"Sorry about that. Guess I overreacted." He would at least try to be polite to this girl.

"Oh, no. I was... overconfident."

"Um..." He tried to fish for something to ovoid the awkward silence. "I saw your aeon; it was pretty amazing." The aeon itself was amazing, her power, not so much.

"Really!" She gasped, reaching for his hand, but thought better of it, maybe noticing Tidus' glare. "Do you think I can become high summoner?"

Tidus' blood ran cold, he couldn't tell the girl no and he certainly couldn't tell her the truth, so he just nodded.

"Lady Yuna, come play with me some more!" A child ran up to her jumping.

Yuna nodded at the child and turned back to Tidus. "So, tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow?"

"We're going on the same boat, aren't we?"

"Really?" Well, damn. He had to spend more time with her.

"We can talk more." She said hopefully and Tidus almost cringed. She walked away soon after and Wakka took her place.

"She's cute, ya?" Wakka elbowed him.

"She's not my type." Definitely not his type. He hated naive people, and she was definitely naive. And let's not forget the fact that she is a female. Tidus, really didn't go for them, or anyone for that matter. He didn't' have any type of relationship like that and he wasn't going to have one with this girl.

"Then we're cool."

"Hey, but what if she, like, comes on to me?" Because she was definitely coming on to him and he hated it.

"That's not going to happen. If you get tired, let me know. I had a bed made for you."

* * *

Tidus tossed and turned in his sleep as he dreamed.

_He was walking the boardwalk at the beach where he met up with Yuna. "Where's that boat?"_

_ "Everyone will find us if it doesn't come soon." -What the hell?-_

_ "You really sure this is okay?" -What's going on?-_

_ "Would you take me to Zanarkand?" -Fuck no! Wake up, god dammit!-_

_ "Hey!" Rikku yelled as she ran up to them. "You said you would go with me!" She pointed at Tidus. -Yes! I would rather go with Rikku than Yuna.-_

_ "Oh, hey... I, uh..."_

_ "I thought Wakka told you not to get any ideas?" Rikku flailed her arms._

_ "He did?" Yuna asked._

_ "Yeah, so you're coming with me!" Rikku demanded. -Please make this stop!-_

_ "Hey! Stop dreaming!" Tidus started and turned around to see his old man. "You, with a woman? You can't even catch a ball, you pansy!"_

_ Tidus morphed into his younger self, cowering before the man._

_ "Oh, what's the matter? Gonna cry again? Cry, cry. That's the only thing you're good for, queer!"_

_ "I hate you." Young Tidus whispered._

_ "Huh? What'd you say?" Jecht cup a hand to his ear mockingly._

_ "You have to speak loudly." Yuna chastised him. -I hate her even more.-_

_ "I hate you!" Tidus yelled, but whether that was at his old man or Yuna, he didn't know._

_ "Eh?" Jecht scratched his neck._

_ "That's the spirit!" Rikku cheered, making Tidus like her even more._

_ "You can do it!" Yuna cheered too. -Leave me alone!-_

Everything went white as the dream ended. "I hate you!" Tidus yelled into the night as her startled himself awake.

"He's dead, okay? Dead!" Tidus heard coming from outside and went to check it out. "He does look a little like Chappu. I was surprised, too, the first time I saw him. But no matter what he looks like, he isn't Chappu. You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place!" Lulu stood before Wakka angrily arms folded.

"Yeah, but...he needed our help!"

Lulu walked closer to Wakka, unfolding her arms and glaring. "Excuses again."

"Yeah, but..."

"That's it. No more. Enough Wakka!" She turned around, black dress billowing behind her as Wakka walked forward to stop her, but decided against it, knowing it would only make her angrier.

Tidus noticed Wakka heading towards his direction and went to pretend that he was asleep so that he wasn't caught eavesdropping. Wakka shuffled by and laid down on the bed beside him, sighing, and before long he fell asleep. Tidus stayed up for a while, thinking. Lulu didn't exactly hate him, just didn't think that Wakka should be helping a total stranger, and he quite agreed with her. Wakka shouldn't just help anyone. And he didn't know how he felt about Wakka and Lulu thinking her looked like this Chappu guy, but judging by their tones of voice, he was important to the both of them. Tidus soon fell back asleep with his thoughts chasing one another, jumbling his dreams into incoherent messes.

* * *

Tidus woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to go. He went outside and ran over to Lulu and Wakka.

"Hey! Sleepyhead! Something I want to give you." He held out a watery, blue sword.

"Whoa! You're giving this...to me?" Tidus grabbed the sword, swinging it around to get a feel for it.

"Yeah. Use it well."

"That's the sword you gave Chappu." Lulu commented, dully.

Tidus snapped his head in her direction, thoughts uneasy. He shook his head and handed the sword back to Wakka. "I have my own staff that is just as strong. I can make do for now."

"But…" Wakka started, but Lulu cut him off.

"Where's Yuna?" She asked, looking at Tidus strangely.

"We're taking the same boat as Yuna, right? Why do we have to wait here?"

"Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last calm started. Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu. But she had the talent… She became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a summoner." Wakka went on and Tidus could see that even Lulu was getting fed up.

"This is our journey… We should leave together." Lulu simplified it, crossing her arms over her chest.

The three heard something fall to their left and looked over to see Yuna picking up a suitcase filled with who knows what. Tidus wanted to glare at her for thinking that she could bring all that junk. What were they on, a holiday?

"You really don't need all that luggage." Lulu's voice carried over to her. "This isn't a vacation, Yuna."

"I guess…I guess you're right." She sighed and reluctantly walked towards them without her luggage.

"Okay! Off we go!" Wakka exclaimed, leading them out of the village.

* * *

The group of four made it halfway up the hill when they were attacked by fiends.

"Here comes one now." Wakka yelled. "Hey, why don't you show the girls how good you are in a fight?"

"No problem!" He used the blade of his staff and superior speed to slice through the Dingo.

"Not too shabby! You kept up with it pretty well!" Wakka yelled, noticing a vulture like fiend come at them. "A flyer! My kind of customer!" He dodged the attack aimed at him and sent his blitzball at the fiend, killing it instantly.

They were just at the top, when a flan made its appearance before them. "That…looks like trouble." Wakka murmured.

"Heh. Watch this!" Tidus remembered Rikku showing him pictures of fiends and remembered this one. Resistant to attacks, but weak against magic. He used his staff as a focus and sent a Thunder spell at it. The flan died but another one took its place soon after.

"Lu, it's your turn."

"It seems you know magic. I'll go over the basics again, just in case. Spells of ice work well against fire fiends… and ice fiends are weak against fire magic."

"What about lightning and water?" Wakka asked.

"Don't you ever listen when I talk to you?" Lulu glared the at sheepish man. "Lightning and water are opposed, like fire and ice. This one here is a water fiend which means..." The dark mage quickly used a thunder spell on the water Flan.

As everyone walked the rest of the way up the hill, Tidus noticed that the fiends dropped something. He noticed that with other fiends but never cared for it until now. He grabbed the Gil and potion the flan dropped.

_-Why, exactly, do fiends carry around these things? They have no use for it.-_

_~Humans who have not been sent to the Farplane, sometimes become fiends. They are envious of the living and keep the items from the humans they kill or steal from, to feel closer to being human.~_

Tidus thanked Valefor and made his way after the others to the top, overlooking the village. The girls were over to one side staring off at the village, ingraining it into memory. Wakka made his way to some ruins to pray as he explained things to Tidus.

"It's an ancient custom that people who are leaving the island, pray here for a safe trip. Chappu, my brother, didn't pray that day. Said he'd miss the boat."

Tidus looked sadly at the ruins remembering the argument from the night before. He only vaguely noticed the girls had made their way over to pray and decided that he would pray too, even if he didn't follow the teachings of Yevon.

"That should do it!" Wakka got up and walked towards the other pathway.

The path was underneath ruins that were only being kept up by pillars overrun by vines and other vegetation. Tidus couldn't help but gasp and marvel at the beauty before him, falling behind the others. He looked up when he heard something jumping, think it was a fiend, but quickly jumped back when the blue kitty from yesterday tried to attack him. He wasn't quick enough and got a shallow cut on his cheek.

Kitty looked like it wouldn't let Tidus go without a fight, so Tidus quickly dodged another attack and countered it with one of his own. The kitty didn't look affected and used his lance to jump into the air and stab Tidus through. Tidus wasn't fast enough to dodge completely and ended up with his hand stabbed though on the ground. He gritted his teeth as the kitty pulled his lance out and went to attack Tidus' head. Tidus brought his staff up to block the attack, the weapon getting coated in blood and muscle being pushed passed their limit. He was just about to summon Valefor, who was screaming for him, when the others appeared.

"That's enough!" Wakka yelled, walking over to Tidus, passed the kitty who turned around to leave. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine." Tidus used potion on his wound and bandaged it, deciding to not waste the little magic he had. Glad that he stopped at the store yesterday for supplies. "Who was that?"

Lulu turned towards him with a slightly worried look in her eyes. "Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiends' way of fighting.

"He's another one of Yuna's guardians." Wakka butt in.

Yuna laughed, not seeming to grasp that Tidus could have died if no one stopped the kitty, Ronso, from attacking him. "Sometimes we don't understand him. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway." She stood as close to Tidus as she could without actually touching him. "But he has protected me since I was a child!"

Tidus nodded and walked towards Lulu, ignoring the scowl that appeared on Yuna's face, and continued onwards. He would just have to be nice and polite towards the Ronso and hope he wouldn't get skewered.

They didn't even take ten steps towards the bridge before they were attacked by a giant bird.

"How about we see what you can do, Yuna." Wakka motioned for her.

"Show us what you have learned from your training." Lulu nodded towards her.

"Okay." She muttered and concentrated on summoning Valefor.

Tidus sighed as everyone had to move out of the way so they wouldn't be hurt by either the fiend or the aeon. _-The next giant bird thing we come across, I'll see how strong I really am.-_

He could feel Anima's amusement and Valefor's agreement as she slipped away towards Yuna. He watched Yuna summon Valefor, then become confused as to what to do next. Yuna stood there as Valefor dodge the fiend's attacks. The aeon looked frustrated and kept glaring at Yuna in between dodging, waiting for her to give a command. Yuna quivered in fear, frozen and uncertain. Tidus sighed and stood next to Yuna.

"Valefor, Sonic Wing." Tidus ordered and was instantly obeyed.

"Wha-!" Yuna glared at Tidus confusion evident. He shouldn't be able to do that!

"You should have learned what attacks your aeon has! You have a connection to her, so use it!" He glared right back at the girl as he lectured her.

Yuna seemed to understand what she needed to do and with one last glare at Tidus, took control of Valefor. Soon the Garuda was defeated.

"How were you able to order Yuna's Valefor?" Lulu questioned, looking more interested than angered like Yuna.

"I have a strong connection to the aeons and besides, any summoner could control someone elses aeon if they tried hard enough and the aeon allowed it."

This explanation seemed to satisfy Lulu at the moment, but Yuna continued to glare at him as they moved on. They didn't come across anymore enemies until they were almost to the boat. It was another Garuda.

"Let me handle this one." Tidus stepped forward, ignoring Yuna, to summon Valefor.

He raised his staff in the air, using instinct, and twirled it in a small circle. On the ground below him appeared a summoning mandala, and from it shot rainbow rays of energy into the sky. The sky shimmered white and then a rainbow appeared. With little delay, Valefor shot down in front of him, preened and nuzzled his face. He snorted and petted the aeon while taking in her appearance, noting the difference between his and Yuna's.

Tidus' Valefor was slightly larger with more muscles, but still lean. She was built for speed and evasion. Her wings were larger to support her size and were more clear and rainbow. Her feathers looked softer and her colors were much more vibrant and glowing. She radiated power, and Tidus couldn't help but grin as he ordered her to attack.

She swiftly evaded an attack and lunged directly towards the fiends neck, listening to Tidus' directions through their mental link. With her superior strength and speed, she was able pin the fiend down and use her powerful beak to rip the Garuda's throat out. Tidus dismissed Valefor and turned towards the others, who were gaping at him.

"What?" He stared at them.

"What was that?" Wakka asked, confusion turning into anger. "Why'd ya have to be so brutal?"

Tidus just lifted an eyebrow and ignored him, he turned towards Yuna who looked like slightly green, and couldn't decide whether to be upset or fanatical over Tidus and the strength of his aeon. Lulu just looked indifferent and Kimahri

"Shall we continue?" The woman in black asked.

* * *

**AN: Please review and tell me how this Fanfic is going. If no one reviews, I'll assume no one likes this and I'll take it down.**


End file.
